


pop ur collar nd switch

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i’ve never actually written a real actual 2min with like plot and character development and with this fic posted i Still haven’t but anyway look atthistumblrtwitter poll





	pop ur collar nd switch

Mmmh, deeper, Tae,” Minho murmurs, his deep voice almost lost in the pillows he’s nuzzling his cheek into. Taemin snorts softly as he fucks him, mildly offended. He’s already as deep as he can go, already has their thighs pressing together each time he pushes his cock back into Minho’s slick hole. He can’t exactly grow a few inches on command.

He settles for fucking Minho harder instead, for sliding his hands from just squishing and playing with Minho’s cute booty to actually holding his hips. He pulls Minho back to meet his thrusts, snapping his hips forward with just enough more effort to be noticeable but not really going all out. He’s trying to be a good fuck here but he’s also feeling lazy and warm and chill.

Minho still groans at the new rhythm, tiny black ponytail bobbing behind him as he works to roll his long body to meet Taemin’s thrusts. Taemin bites back a fond smile as he tilts his head back between his shoulders, closing his eyes and focusing again on the sex.

He feels nice, feels good, hot and tingly all over, a quiet buzz and hum under his skin and all over his body. He wasn’t sold on going over to Minho’s for a quick morning frick before but now he’s totally into it. This was such a good decision.

When he decides he wants to watch Minho’s ass take his dick he blearily blinks open his eyes again and looks down. He very quickly confirms that Minho’s hole looks just as gorgeous as he thought it would, stretched wide and glistening with sweat and lube, but he just as quickly gets distracted by a lump of purple in the corner of his eye.

He glances at that instead and hums quietly when he realizes that it’s Minho’s sweater that he was wearing when he answered the door for Taemin earlier. It’s got dark purple sleeves and the torso of it is purple on the bottom but fades into a warm grey at the top, and “Brooklyn” is spelled out in purple block letters. It’s a nice sweater; Taemin always liked it.

With another hum and a glance at the back of Minho’s head, Taemin reaches for the shirt with one hand, then holds it up to look at it better with both hands, hips still fucking forward into Minho at a measured pace. Hmm. He’s pretty sure that Minho has another one of these in blue. And he’ll be taking a shower and putting on a new outfit for the day anyway after this. He won’t miss it.

Taemin pulls the sweater over his head a little clumsily, wiggles his arms into the sleeves, fixes it up around his waist, runs his fingers through his mussed hair, and then grabs Minho’s hips again, leaning forward a little and getting back into a more regular rhythm. Minho groans under him and slips a hand down to jerk himself off. Taemin agrees; the sweater only makes him hotter, the soft fabric rubbing against him and making him all extra tingly, extra ready to nut.

When they’re done, and when Taemin is done eating his jizz out of Minho’s booty, Minho stretches out luxuriously over his covers before standing up, running his fingers fondly through Taemin’s hair, pressing a little kissie to the corner of his mouth, murmuring a lazy, contented “see you next time,” and walking into his bathroom on wibbly legs. Taemin yawns as he zips himself back up into his jeans. He doesn’t think Minho even noticed he was wearing the sweater.

He invites himself into Minho’s kitchen to grab a water bottle and a pop tart, taking both with him outside as he shuffles back to his car. He fixes up the collar of his sweater in the rearview mirror and sucks his hands halfway into the sleeves before he fits them onto the steering wheel. He likes this sweater. He’ll give it back the next time he comes over to bang, probably, if he remembers. Minho won’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> #i lied i wrote One. 2min for fallau where they were cute and soft  
> #but everything else is just au wheres or poly ships that Include 2min or old crack drabbles  
> #and no like Actual 2min Relationship Fics lmao  
> #anygay taem takes minhos shirt and leaves his shirt there lumped on the floor  
> #and minho washes it and hangs it up in his closet for taem to come get the next time hes over : )  
> #and taem slouches around like a depressed lil gremlin in minhos sweater for a week straight  
> #and when minho comes to visit him and chill hes like hey nice sweater : ) i have one just like it  
> #and taems like oh.... yeah.... wild  
> #eventually kibum steals it from taem and jong steals it from kibum and then leaves it under jinkis pillow  
> #and jinki finds it nd hes like ?? isnt this minhos?? and gives it back  
> #and chois like oh neat thanks  
> #and then the next time taem comes over to fucc he just happens to be wearing that sweater again  
> #the title is from sujus Shirt btw lmao that songs been my intrusive thought for the last hour  
> #bc thats how long it took my adhd ridden gremlin ass to format this post in the queueueue  
> #elle made that tweet after taem wore his ugly ass gucci stirrup pants to the airport for the third time in a row#leafs not wrong


End file.
